I'm not a fan girl Sasuke!
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Kamiko moves to the leaf village to be ranked durring the chunin exams. Will Sasuke fall in love or be to obssesed with revenge to admit his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not a fan girl Sasuke!**

I don't own Naruto or its character's

Introduction

Her name is Kamiko she's 13 years old. Kamiko had lived most of her life traveling with her family moving from village to village because her father is a special ops ninja trainer. So Kamiko's family often had to move so they could be close to where there was work available. Her mother had taken on the responsibility of being Kamiko's teacher, and her father would train Kamiko as her Sensei. He was always a tough but fair man, and would train her hard teaching her all different kind of techniques. The only benefit she had gained from moving was being able to learn skills for the ninja's from the villages her family stayed in.

Today Kamiko's family is heading to the leaf village for two reasons one there is work there for her father, and second he had heard about the Chunin exam's that were going to be held there. He wanted Kamiko to be officially ranked so he would know what she was ready to learn quite often he felt like Kamiko held back her abilities. Not truly showing him what she was capable of he wasn't sure if it was because she didn't want more work or because of her age and fearing that she was more advanced than he was at her age.


	2. Chapter 2

**Page 1**

Kamiko's family arrives at the leaf village her dad shows the guard at the gate his documents. One of the guard's smiles at Kamiko and she returns the smile. Her father quickly steps in front of her, and says "if you're interested in my daughter I suggest you court her properly sir."

The guard quickly replies "oh sorry sir it's just that your daughter is so beautiful."

Her farther turns to Kamiko, and says "you really shouldn't encourage such behavior."

Kamiko "yes sir sorry I didn't see any harm in smiling back it's only a smile."

Her father motions for Kamiko to come, and he heads directly to the Hokage's office once her father is allowed to enter the office he hands the Hokage his papers. He looks the papers over, and says "everything seems to be in order here. I see you need family housing."

He replies "yes I do I'm here with my wife, and daughter."

The Hokage looks up from his desk, and asks "will she be attending the academy?"

Her father replies "if you have room for her otherwise my wife will continue her education but I would like her to participate in the Chunin exams."

The Hokage says "I'll have someone show you to your new home while we test her to see which Sensei to place her with."

Her father bows, and says "as you wish." He turns to Kamiko, and says "whatever you do don't hold back." He leaves to settle into the new house.

The Hokage looks at Kamiko, and says "follow me young lady."

Kamiko follows the Hokage to a large arena soon she sees Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro enter Kamiko quickly runs over, and hugs Gaara catching him off guard. Gaara yells "will you get off me?"

Kamiko smiles, and lets him go replying "just as grouchy as ever I see."

The Hokage asks "do you know him?'

Kamiko replies "yes this is Gaara of the sand village carrier of Shukaku the sand demon. Next to him is his sister Temari, and his brother Kankuro."

The Hokage asks "tell me what are the fighting styles of each?"

Kamiko smiles, and says "Gaara uses fast moving sand, Temari uses fans, and Kankuro uses a puppet."

The Hokage takes Kamiko over to a group of Sensei's, and says "ok test her, and I want a report on who would be best suited to train her on my desk when you're done."

Kureni steps forward, and gives her a few tests to take which she passes with flying colors. Then Gui comes forward, and gives Kamiko a Taijutsu test he is impressed with her. After a short break Asuma, and Kakashi test her. Then they escort Kamiko back to the Hokage while they decide the Sensei best suited for her. After waiting awhile they return, and report to the Hokage saying "we feel Kakashi would be the best Sensei for Kamiko.

The Hokage says "very well" he hands Kamiko a piece of paper "meet your new Sensei, and team here at this time." Kamiko bows, and leaves to head to the training field.


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2

Kamiko is heading thru the village when she spots her new Sensei heading into a book store. She smirks, and thinks to herself this is a great opportunity to find out a little about my new Sensei. Kamiko uses a transformation Jutsu to change into an adult woman since the book store is for adults only. She easily fools the shop owner who winks at her as she walks into the store. Kamiko spots Kakashi standing over by the Itcha Itcha paradise books but she walks past him, and looks at the other books for a while. Kamiko slowly makes her way over to where Kakashi is, and picks up a book. Kakashi looks over, and says "miss that book may not be to your liking it's really written for men."

Kamiko smiles, and says "thank you sir but it's a gift for my boyfriend."

Kakashi smiles, and says "your boyfriend is a very lucky man I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

Kamiko pays for the book, and leaves the store she heads towards the training field. Once Kamiko is sure she is out of sight Kamiko transforms back, and puts a transformation spell on the book then puts the book into her pocket. Kamiko arrives, and notices three students standing there a girl with pink hair, a blond boy, and a black haired boy with an obvious attitude. Kamiko walks over to them, and asks "are you Kakashi's team?"

The black haired boy replies "What's it to you?"

The blond boy replies "you bet, and our team is the best believe it!"

The pink haired girl says "who are you?"

Just then Kakashi arrives, and says "team this is Kamiko she, and her family just moved here, and Kamiko will be joining our team. Now introduce yourselves to her."

The blond hair boy jumps up, and says "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to become Hokage someday believe it."

The pink haired girl says "I'm Sakura Haruno and I hope to be dating Sasuke someday soon." Sasuke rolls his eyes in response to her answer.

The black haired boy says nothing. Kamiko points to him, and looks at Kakashi asking "what is his name or does he not have one?"

Kakashi replies "that's Sasuke Uchiha and he's not much of a talker." Then he adds "Kamiko why don't you tell the team about yourself?"

Kamiko smiles, and says "well I've been trained, and educated buy my parents since we are constantly moving due to my father's work. The bad thing about his job is I always need make new friends. The good thing is the local kids are always teaching me Jutsu's.

Kakashi turns, and says "ok let's get training started I want you to try to obtain one of these bells form me. There are only three so someone won't get one."

Everyone heads to the training grounds, and Kamiko notices Kakashi open his book so she opens hers the same amount to see what he's reading. Kamiko smiles as she sees there aren't any words on the page only a picture of a couple nude, and in a compromising position.


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3

Kakashi turns, and orders everyone "now you can work alone or in a team the goal is to get a bell from me the one without a bell gets tied to the tree stump. Count to ten then come try to get the bell." Kakashi takes off into the training grounds.

Kamiko asks "does he always give such easy training assignments?"

Sasuke replies "Kamiko Kakashi is a Jonin I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you."

Kamiko glairs at Sasuke, and replies "I have all I need right here" she points to the book.

Sasuke says "how exactly is a book going to help you defeat a Jonin?"

Kamiko smirks, and says "well I'm not going to give everything away I see I have to prove myself to you."

Sasuke turns around, and starts to walk away as he says "like I care if you get a bell or not." He pushes Naruto on his way into the training grounds yelling "out of the way knuckle head."

Kamiko walks over to Naruto, and helps him up then she says "Naruto would you like to be on my team."

Naruto hangs his head, and says "I've never been able to get a bell are you sure you want me on your team?"

Kamiko smiles, and pats his head saying "absolutely" she turns, and asks "how about you Sakura?"

Sakura replies "but what about Sasuke kun?"

Kamiko looks at her, and says "he's not interested in joining. So are you in or not?'

Sakura thinks for a moment, and then asks "what's the plan?"

Kamiko smirks, and removes the transformation Jutsu on the book.

Sakura looks at Kamiko completely shocked, and asks "how did you manage to get that?"

Kamiko replies "it doesn't matter how I got it we use this to get the bells from Kakashi."

Naruto asks "how do we do that?"

Kamiko smiles, and says "we use this book against Kakashi so we can take the bells from him."

Kamiko quickly explains all the details of her plan to everyone. They smile, and set up around Kakashi. Naruto transforms into his Ninja Centerfold using the girl from the picture on the page. He walks over near Kakashi, and waves Sakura keeps look out, and signals Kamiko once she's sure Kakashi is fully distracted. Kamiko quickly grabs the bells, and makes her escape. As soon as Kamiko clear Sakura signals Naruto who quickly disappears with her help they both make it back to the start point where. They wait for Kakashi, and Sasuke to return. Eventually Kakashi returns with Sasuke rubbing his head, and says "it seems I lost the bells somewhere on the training field."

Kamiko giggles, and holds out all three bells "no you didn't sensei I have them."

Kakashi asks "why did you take all of them?"

Kamiko smiles, and replies "I needed one for each member of my team."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, and asks "your team?"

Kamiko replies "yes Sakura and Naruto helped me get the bells."

Sasuke joins in saying "that's not fair I didn't get a chance to get a bell."

Kamiko gives Sakura, and Naruto there bells then turns to Sasuke saying "you're welcome to try to get this from me Sasuke."

Sasuke looks at Kakashi, and says "this isn't fair Sensei."

Kakashi replies "yes it is Sasuke I did say there could be teams, and she's giving you an opportunity to get a bell although she really doesn't have too."

Sasuke glairs at Kamiko, and says "fine but no crying to mommy when I get that bell from you."

Kamiko smirks, and says "I won't be since you'll never get this bell from me. So no crying to your mommy when you lose to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4

Kamiko holds the bell out, and rings it in front of Sasuke. He tries to grab the bell out of her hand but she quickly snatches it away leaving Sasuke on the ground in front of her. Sasuke quickly gets up, and starts to launch attacks against Kamiko. She quickly dodges his attacks it takes a few minutes before she starts to pick up on his fighting style. Kamiko starts launching her own attacks on Sasuke landing several of them. After several hours of fighting Kamiko finally sees an opening, and ties an exhausted Sasuke to the tree stump. Kakashi looks at Kamiko impressed at what he saw, and says "ok team it's time for lunch go ahead, and eat."

Everyone eats there lunch but Kamiko she sits next to Sasuke, and says "would you like some food?"

Sasuke replies "I don't need your pity, or your food I can tough it out."

Kamiko smiles, and says "oh come on you need to eat something."

Sasuke turns his head, and replies "no I don't need your pity."

Now Kamiko is angry, and she stomps on his foot once he yells in pain Kamiko shoves some food into his mouth. Kamiko says to him "now quit being so stubborn, and eat."

Sakura gets up, and starts yelling in her face "how dare you treat my Sasuke kun like that!"

Kamiko glairs at Sakura and replies "don't yell at me unless you want to fight Sakura."

Kakashi quickly steps in between the two of them, and says "girls I suggest this stop now before you join Sasuke in being tied to a stump."

They reply "yes Sensei"

After lunch they continue training with Kakashi once the training session is over Kakashi dismissed the group asking Kamiko to stay. Kamiko asks "yes Kakashi Sensei?"

Kakashi asks "how did you get all of the bells?"

Kamiko smiles, and says "maybe this will help" she hands him her copy of Itcha Itcha paradise.

Kakashi looks shocked, and asks "how on earth did you manage to get this?"

Kamiko giggles, and says "I bought this for my boyfriend." Then she transforms into the woman from the store.

Kakashi's jaw drops and he asks "that was you?" He quickly confiscates the book, and says "so that woman I saw in the training grounds was all you're doing?"

Kamiko smirks, and says "yes but that was Naruto you were looking at using some sort of transformation jutsu."

Kakashi replies "Naruto did very good he was a perfect likeness to her."

Kamiko smiles, and says "Sakura was the look out, and I took the bells from you."

Kakashi says "very cleaver I'll have to keep my eye on you. You may go home now."

Kamiko heads back home, takes a shower, and goes to read a book in her room to relax. Until Kamiko notices Sasuke running past her bed room window. Kamiko can clearly see he's being chased by a group of girls so she pulls him into her bed room, and covers his mouth while holding him down. Kamiko sees the girls run past her, and then start to disappear once they're gone Kamiko lets Sasuke up. Kamiko asks "what was that about Sasuke?"

Sasuke replies "fan girls."

Kamiko laughs, and says in disbelief "you have fan girls Sasuke that's just completely crazy. Why would any girl want to be a fan of you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5

Sasuke walks closer to Kamiko, and asks "you're not a fan girl are you?"

Kamiko crosses her arms, and asks "why would I be I don't know you, and you're not that cute to chase for no reason. Quite frankly your attitude sucks."

Sasuke smirks, and says "I bet I could get you to be my fan girl." He stands directly in front of Kamiko with both of their noses touching each other.

Kamiko glairs at him, and says "there is nothing you could do to change my mind Uchiha. Maybe if you start to grow a decent personality I'd consider getting to know you."

Sasuke starts to think to himself (I really could like this girl). He was just about to lean in for a kiss when the bedroom door opens up. Kamiko's mother says "what is going on in here you know how your father feels about boys in your bedroom young lady."

Sasuke quickly hangs his head, and starts to sulk near the corner of Kamiko's room at the window. Kamiko turns to her mother, and says "mom nothing is going on this isn't a boy it's my team mate, and it was an emergency. I had to rescue him from a pack of hormone stricken girls."

Sasuke chuckles softly at that comment Kamiko continues by saying "besides I already have a boyfriend mother why would I want him?"

Her mother says "but that was a year ago, and he looks like he could be your type."

Kamiko glairs at her, and says "mother how could you say such a thing? He's so not my type!"

Sasuke smirks, and says "I better be going" then he quickly leaves out the window.

Kamiko blurts out "great now he thinks I like him thanks so much mom."

Her mom giggles, and says "I think you do like him you just don't want to admit it."

Kamiko blushes, and then stomps her foot "I do not like him!"

Her mom says "I knew you liked him you're blushing dear."

Just then someone knocks at the door. Kamiko opens the door, and sees Dosu Kinuta standing there. Kamiko smiles, and says "come on in."

Dosu says "I need to talk to you."

Kamiko asks "about what?"

Dosu replies "It's about us."

Kamiko asks "what about us?"

Dosu says "well I talked to your father, and his assignment here is going to be permanent. Since the sound village is so far from here a relationship between us won't be possible."

Kamiko asks "what do you mean we can write, and call each other."

Dosu says "yes that's true but it won't be good for either of us. You're better off falling in love with one of the guys that lives here in the leaf village."

Kamiko replies "but…but I don't want them I want you!" Kamiko runs off to her room crying.

Dosu follows Kamiko to her room, and says "baby I'm doing this because I care about you, and I think it will be best."

Kamiko pounds him on his chest, and yells "don't you dare call me baby Mr."

Sasuke hearing the commotion comes over to the window, and asks "what are you doing to my team mate?"

Dosu replies "it's a private matter between me, and my girl."

Kamiko points to Sasuke, and yells "next you're going to tell me to date him I suppose!"

Dosu yells "what! No way pick any one but him please baby."

Kamiko yells at him "what the heck you can't tell me who I can, and cannot date! You broke up with me remember!"

Sasuke looks completely confused, and out of a fit of rage Kamiko grabs his shirt, and kisses him then storms off. Sasuke is now completely stunned, and is just standing there with his mouth hanging open. Dosu walks over to where he is in the window, and says "if you even think about dating her I'll kill you."

Sasuke glairs at him, and says "you're not the boss off me and I'll date who ever I want to."

Dosu glairs back hard, and says "you have been warned."

Sasuke replies "oo I'm so scared."

Kamiko returns, and yells at Dosu "out of my house Mr. before I kick your ass."

Dosu is completely shocked, and replies "you wouldn't dare!"

Kamiko crosses her arms, and says "I so would dare I know how to defeat you remember."

Dosu turns, and leaves the house. Kamiko turns to Sasuke, and says "don't you have some training to do, or some fan girls to avoid or something."


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6

Sasuke smirks, and says "Kamiko you kissed me."

Kamiko replies "only to piss off my ex-boyfriend so don't go getting used to it."

Sasuke chuckles, and says "I think you like me."

Kamiko replies "I so do not like you" Kamiko quickly turns around because she's blushing.

Sasuke replies "whatever you say my dear" then he coolly walks down the road.

All night long, all Kamiko can think about is Sasuke and her ex-boyfriend Dosu.

The next day Kamiko's walking around the village so deep in thought she walks right into Sasuke. Sasuke says "can't get enough of me can you Kamiko?"

Kamiko replies "I had more than enough of you yesterday" then she heads on her way.

Eventually Kamiko winds up running into someone else only this time it's Naruto. Naruto says "hey if you don't watch where you're going you'll get hurt Kamiko."

Kamiko replies "sorry Naruto I have a lot on my mind right now."

Naruto replies "care to share I'm good at listening."

Kamiko sighs, and say "the short story is my boyfriend broke up with me, and I kissed Sasuke."

Naruto replies "oh wait….You what?"

Kamiko repeats "I kissed Sasuke"

Naruto starts shaking you while yelling "Kamiko snap out of it don't go fan girl on me."

Kamiko giggles, and says "Naruto I'm not about to go fan girl on you believe it!"

Naruto then asks "that's a relief then can I know why you kissed him?"

Kamiko replies "I did it because I was mad at my ex, and Sasuke just happened to be there. It just sort of happened I wasn't planning on it. I do stupid things when I'm angry."

Naruto smiles, and asks "how is Sasuke handling it?"

Kamiko replies "it went straight to his head now he thinks I like him."

Naruto asks "do you like him?"

Kamiko replies "well…I don't know…maybe I hate to admit it but he is cute" she starts blushing.

Naruto says "it's ok Kamiko I won't tell anyone."

Just then Sakura comes around the corner, and asks "won't tell anyone what Naruto?"

Naruto replies "that Iruka has a new girlfriend."

Sakura asks "really what's her name Naruto."

Naruto "umm…well…you see."

Kamiko covers his mouth, and says "Naruto said too much already it's supposed to be kept quiet. Iruka doesn't want anyone to know yet."

Sakura smiles, and says "oh wow! Hey we're all meeting at my house tonight Kamiko it would be a good time for you to meet all the other Genin in the village."

Kamiko replies "I don't know Sakura I'm not really in the mood to be around other people."

Naruto starts jumping up, and down "aw come on Kamiko Please it won't be any fun without you."

Kamiko rolls her eyes, and says "alright Naruto I'll go."

Several hours later Kamiko arrives at Sakura's house. When she opens the door Kamiko instantly recognizes the sand siblings. Kamiko waves, and yells "hey Temari."

Temari waves back Kamiko walks over to her, and asks "how did you get Gaara to come?"

Temari replies "Gaara is observing for weaknesses."

Kamiko giggles, and shakes her head saying "same old Gaara."


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7

Naruto takes Kamiko around the room introducing her to everyone there. Awhile after that everyone is mingling, and talking when Sakura stands up, and says "let's play seven minutes in heaven everyone."

Kamiko quickly blurts out without thinking "that game is such a drag Sakura" only to realize that her words were echoed by a male voice.

Shikamaru smirks, and says "I like the way you think Kamiko. For a girl you're not so troublesome."

Sakura then says "I bet you think so only because you don't know how to kiss Kamiko."

Kamiko replies "I do to know how to kiss Sakura. I just don't need to be shoved into some closet with a strange boy I don't know to prove it!

Sakura puts her hands on her hips, and says "oh really then prove it by kissing Shikamaru."

Temari immediately gets a pissed of look on her face since she's dating Shikamaru until Kamiko turns around with an evil smirk on her face. Kamiko walks over to Shikamaru, and gently kisses his forehead. Now Kamiko turns to Sakura, and says "see I know how."

Sakura crosses her arms and says "that's not what I meant, and you know it."

Kamiko replies "I know what you meant but he has a girlfriend, and I'm not putting his relationship in danger to prove anything to you!"

Sakura says pissed "who the heck is his girlfriend Kamiko?"

Kamiko replies "Temari is his girlfriend isn't that right Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru replies "yes she is troublesome woman."

Sakura asks "well is there any guy here not taken you'll prove it on."

Kamiko smiles, and says "well let's see Naruto is liked by Hinata I wouldn't want to hurt her. Neji and Tenten are an item. Lee is totally in love with you Sakura. Kankuro I'm sure has a girlfriend, and Gaara you don't kiss unless you have a death wish. That leaves Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke I personally don't know Shino or Kiba well enough to just kiss them, and I don't want to kiss Sasuke."

Sakura giggles, and says "Sasuke Kun would never kiss you."

A few moments later Sasuke walks up to Kamiko, and leans in giving her a long kiss on the lips. Out of instinct Kamiko starts to kiss Sasuke back only to realize what she has done a few minutes later. Kamiko gently pushes him away, and runs outside to hide the blush slowly moving across her face.

Sakura and Ino are both standing with their mouths hanging open in a state of shock. While Sasuke takes his seat with a smug look on his face. Naruto comes outside, and says "Kamiko are you ok?"

Kamiko replies "yeah I'm ok. Did anyone notice?"

Naruto asks "notice what?"

Kamiko sighs, and says "the blush on my face or maybe the fact that I kissed him back?"

Naruto replies "I didn't notice anything but if you kissed back I'm sure Sasuke noticed that."

Kamiko sighs, and says "ugh now he's going to be completely impossible."

Naruto says "don't worry I'll protect you from Sasuke."

Kamiko smiles, and says "thank you Naruto but…."

Naruto asks "but what?"

Kamiko replies "I think this is something I need to handle by myself."

Naruto then asks "shall we go back inside then?"

Kamiko replies "sure let's go."

They enter the house, and return to their seats. Kamiko doesn't even attempt to look in Sasuke's direction. When the party is finally over Kamiko goes straight home. Desperately trying to keep Sasuke off of her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

Kamiko wakes up the next morning, and goes into the kitchen only to find her mother unusually cheerful. Kamiko asks "why are you so happy Mom?"

Her mom replies "Kamiko there is a young man in your father's office asking permission to date you."

Kamiko looks up at her, and asks "really what is his name?"

She replies "I don't know but he's your teammate."

Kamiko asks her "is he the one that was in my bedroom."

She smiles at Kamiko, and says "why yes he is."

Kamiko rush over to her father's office she arrives just as her father is coming out. Kamiko's Dad smiles, and says "this young man wishes to date you Kamiko. Do you have any interest in him?"

Kamiko replies "well um…you see…maybe…I don't know….I think so…yes."

Her dad chuckles, and says "I think you should go talk to him, and don't close the door Kamiko."

Kamiko replies "Dad!" She walks into the office, and sit next to Sasuke.

Sasuke asks "would you like to be my girlfriend Kamiko?"

Kamiko asks "what about your fan girls?"

Sasuke replies "I'm not interested in the fan girls are you?"

Kamiko responds "there's no way I'm interested in them. But won't they get in the way?"

Sasuke replies "I'll make sure they don't."

Sasuke moves closer, and is about to kiss Kamiko when her father walks in, and says "shouldn't you two get going your both going to be late."

They leave, and head to where the team is meeting for today. Kamiko notices a large group of teams all in the area. Naruto runs up, and says "isn't this great we get to spar against other teams today."

Kamiko sits next to her teammates Sasuke is the first called to fight Kamiko notices while he's fighting someone watching, and writing stuff down. Soon Kamiko called to fight, and she throws the match with her defeat Kamiko notices the guy shake his head as he writes on his piece of paper. All day Kamiko continues to lose her matches earning a very unhappy look from Kakashi who finally pulls her aside. Kakashi asked "why are you throwing your matches?"

Kamiko points, and asks "who is that?"

Kakashi looks, and says "that's Kabuto now answer my question?"

Kamiko asks "how well do you know him?"

Kakashi replies "he's a member of the leaf village I don't know him personally. Now answer my question I'm losing my patients here!"

Kamiko sighs, and responds "look I know he's up to something I just don't know what."

Kakashi responds "I'll check into it but in the meantime I don't want you holding back any more."

Kamiko replies "fine I won't hold back any more."

All too soon the competition is over, and Kamiko is heading home when she spots Kabuto watching Sasuke train in the distance. Kamiko walks up to him, and asks "what are you doing?"

Kabuto replies "none of your business" then he looks at her, and says "you should be training too you need it."

Kamiko so wants to beat him up but she replies "thank you for your concern but I may surprise you."

Kabuto chuckles, and says "don't make me laugh you stink, you're worse than Naruto."

Kamiko smirks, and says "Naruto may surprise you I wouldn't under estimate him either."

Kabuto pushes his glasses up, and says "well I'll be going now" then he takes off.


	10. Chapter 10

Page 9

Kamiko turns around, and starts to leave when someone grabs her from behind whispering into her ear "Kamiko are you turning fan girl on me?"

Kamiko turns around in his arms, and says "no I'm not I saw someone here, and they just left."

Sasuke smirks, and says "I think you just can't get enough of me."

Kamiko pulls away, and starts to storm off yelling back at him "oh yes I can!"

Sasuke grabs her wrist, and pulls Kamiko back to him. Then he quickly kisses her after a few minutes Kamiko starts to kiss back wrapping her arms around his neck in the process. Just as the kiss is getting good Kamiko hears "hey what are you doing to my Sasuke kun?"

Kamiko replies "what does it look like we're doing Sakura?"

Sakura responds "it looks like you two were kissing but Sasuke would never kiss you."

Kamiko changes the subject saying "we have the forest of death tomorrow I think we should go to bed early tonight don't you Sakura?"

Sakura replies "yes we should see you two tomorrow."

Kamiko looks at Sasuke, and says "you should go home too."

Sasuke replies "alright I'll go" then he takes off.

Kamiko heads home, and goes to bed. Before Kamiko knows it the team is in the forest of death, and Lord Orochimaru has bitten Sasuke leaving him week, and Naruto has collapsed from exhaustion from the fight. Leaving her, and Sakura as the only members left able to fight so the both of them decide to rest until their team mates come around enough to continue. Soon both Naruto and Sasuke have both come around. Kamiko says "let's get going we need to finish."

Sakura replies "but…but Sasuke kun is hurt."

Sasuke says "I'm fine besides we have to finish."

Sakura yells "but you're hurt."

Kamiko rolls her eyes, and says "Naruto can help him not that he needs it but we do need to finish Sakura."

Sakura finally agrees with her, and they finish.

Months have passed since that day Kamiko was one of the few that got promoted to Chunin after the exams. Kamiko was walking around the village, and it was getting late so she started heading home when Kamiko noticed Sakura and Sasuke off in the distance so you decided to go cheek it out. Kamiko noticed Sakura was sobbing, and begging Sasuke to stay. Kamiko got annoyed with her so she knocked her out then she asked "leaving without saying good bye to your girlfriend."

Sasuke smirked, and said "I thought you'd act like her when I told you I was leaving."

Kamiko looked at him, and replied "why would I ever act like a stupid fan girl Sasuke?"

Sasuke chuckles, and says "you know this means the end of us."

Kamiko replies "I know but I also know why you want to go even though you'd get the same results here."

Sasuke responds "I don't think so Kamiko" with that he kisses her cheek quickly, and leaves.

As soon as he's out of sight Kamiko starts trailing him only stopping when he stops. Eventually stopping for a long period of time when he fights Naruto. Kamiko wants to cheek to make sure Naruto was ok but Kamiko knew she'd lose Sasuke if she did so Kamiko continued after Sasuke.

Kakashi finds Naruto, and near him he finds one of her hair bands, and says "if anyone can bring him back to us she will."

Kamiko continue following Sasuke until he goes into a building she sets up a place to watch the building the first time Sasuke leaves Kamiko follows Kabuto in. She's smart enough to know the place is most likely has traps.


	11. Chapter 11

Page 10

Kamiko skillfully hides her charka, and carefully follows Kabuto into the building following his every move not wanting to trigger anything. While being extra quiet not wanting to be detected by Kabuto curious to see where he is going, and who lives here. They finally get to a large room where Kabuto is stopped by Lord Orochimaru. Kabuto asks "yes what is it my Lord?"

Orochimaru replies "who is with you Kabuto?"

Kamiko thinks to herself (darn he's noticed me but how?) Kabuto replies confused "no one my Lord I'm alone."

Orochimaru smirks, and says "so she must be your girlfriend. Come on Kabuto no need to be shy around me I'd like to meet her."

Kabuto responds "my Lord honest I have no girl with me."

Orochimaru says "well…well little lady very impressive to get this far without Kabuto noticing you."

Kabuto is really confused, and asks "who are you talking to my Lord no one is there."

Kamiko couldn't help but to giggle softly but it was loud enough to be heard. Orochimaru chuckles, and says "well come on out now my dear."

Kamiko steps out into the open Kabuto gasps, and then he says "Kamiko you're the one that followed me."

Kamiko crosses her arms, and says "it wasn't that hard."

Orochimaru says "so you know her Kabuto."

Kabuto replies "yes I do my Lord she is from the leaf village."

Orochimaru asks "then why wasn't she on any of your reports."

Kabuto responds "well that's because she's a lousy ninja my Lord."

Kamiko laughs at him, and says "I was throwing those matches on purpose. I noticed what you were doing Kabuto."

Kabuto looks at Orochimaru, and asks "you don't believe her my Lord?"

Orochimaru replies "well she did get in here following you undetected. So my child tell me why have you come here?"

Kamiko responds "I'd like to work for someone more entertaining, and less stuffy then those at the leaf village."

Kabuto says to Orochimaru "but my Lord she's only here to get Sasuke back."

Kamiko glairs at Kabuto, and pokes his chest saying "I don't care that he is here in fact me being here will piss him off since I can kick his ass."

Orochimaru chuckles, and says "I like the way she thinks."

Kabuto joins in saying "but my Lord."

Orochimaru puts his hand on Kamiko's shoulder, and says "don't worry Kabuto I'm sure she wouldn't mind showing us what she can do."

Kamiko smiles, and says "anything you wish Lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru calls out a prisoner, and soon the two of them are fighting at first Kamiko's dodging attacks until she picks up his fighting style. Soon she's launching, and landing attacks on him until she finally wins. Once Kamiko has won she asks "Lord Orochimaru do you wish me to kill him or do you want him alive?"

Orochimaru smirks, and says "he's still of use to me so let him live."

Kabuto looks completely shocked, and says "you're not going to fall for this my Lord."

Orochimaru responds "hush Kabuto" then he turns to Kamiko, and says "come my child I'll show you around."


	12. Chapter 12

Page 11

After Lord Orochimaru gives Kamiko a quick tour he shows Kamiko to her room. Where she settles in, and gets comfortable. After a few days Kamiko's out training with Lord Orochimaru when Sasuke finally returns. He glairs at her, and asks "Kamiko what are you doing here?"

Kamiko replies "working for Lord Orochimaru."

He smirks, and asks "why is that?"

Kamiko smirks, and says "because I felt like it."

He turns, and says "well don't be expecting me to go easy on you."

Kamiko replies "I won't as long as you don't expect me to hold back any more."

Lord Orochimaru chuckles, and says "I wouldn't underestimate her from what I've seen so far her skills are quite impressive." Then he turns to her, and says "come my child I have a mission for you."

Sasuke storms off to his room in a funk because she's there he kicks some of his clothes that are on the floor, and asks himself "why did she have to be here?"

Kabuto chuckles, and says "I take it you're not pleased she's here?"

Sasuke replies "no I'm not now I have her to compete with."

Kabuto looks shocked, and asks "is she really good?"

Sasuke responds "yes she is even worse she's smart too!"

Kabuto asks "what do you think she's up to since she obviously doesn't need to be here?"

Sasuke replies "I don't know she could be here for me or she could be here because she's board in the leaf village."

Kamiko happens to walk past Sasuke's room on her way out, and yells "I'm not here for you Sasuke the world doesn't revolve around you. Maybe Sakura your fan girl would be but I have my own reasons for being here so get over yourself." Then she promptly leaves for her mission.

While on the mission Kamiko notices Kakashi so she transforms into the same woman she used to buy the book, and walks over to him. Kamiko says "hello Kakashi."

He looks at her, and after a moment he whispers "Kamiko is that you?"

Kamiko smiles, and says "yes Kakashi."

Kakashi asks "how is Sasuke?"

Kamiko replies "Sasuke is fine Orochimaru just changed bodies so he's safe for two years."

Kakashi then asks "why are you here?"

Kamiko replies "two reasons I need a Jutsu for Orochimaru, and since you're here I need you to tell me everything you know about Sasuke if you want me to bring him home."

Kakashi smiles, and says "come on I'll tell you everything you need to know."

After several hours with Kakashi Kamiko feels she understands Sasuke better she tells Kakashi exactly which Jutsu Lord Orochimaru wants so he can report it back to the leaf village.

Then Kamiko transforms back into herself, and heads on her way. Kamiko quickly locates, and obtains the Jutsu then she heads back to Lord Orochimaru.

Kamiko places the Jutsu on his desk, and says "here you are my Lord is there anything else you want?"

He looks up, and says "no my child I'm quite pleased with you. You may either go rest or train with Sasuke."

Kamiko smiles, and says "well retrieving this was easier than I expected so I'd like to get some exercise in."

Orochimaru smirks, and says "very well he's in the court yard with Kabuto now don't be too hard on them my dear."

Kamiko smirks, and says "don't worry my Lord I won't hurt them…much anyway."

Orochimaru chuckles, and says "I see I'm going too really like you my dear."

Kamiko bows, and says "thank you my Lord" then she leaves to head for the court yard.


	13. Chapter 13

Page 12

Kamiko arrives at the court yard, and notices both Kabuto and Sasuke sparing with each other. Kamiko smirks, and throws two kunai knives towards them. Sasuke quickly, and successfully dodges Kabuto however wasn't so lucky since his back was facing her. After receiving a minor cut from her kunai Kabuto turns around ready for a fight. Sasuke picks up the kunai, and yells "Kamiko knock it off were training."

Kabuto looks stunned, and asks "how do you know it's her?"

Kamiko steps out from behind the tree, and says "he knows my kunai knives Kabuto."

Kabuto glairs at her, and asks "what are you doing here?"

Kamiko smirks, and says "Orochimaru said I could train with you two."

Orochimaru comes out of the building, and Kabuto yells "my lord look what she did to me."

Orochimaru chuckles, and says "it's only a scratch besides you can heal it. You really should pay closer attention to what is going on around you."

Kamiko walks closer to Kabuto, and Sasuke as she does Kabuto asks "are you using Orochimaru as a shield?"

Kamiko soon notices that she happens to be directly behind him, and smirks saying "nope as a weapon!"

Kabuto looks shocked as Kamiko quickly weaves her hands, and places them on the snake tattoo on Orochimaru's arm. All too soon a very large snake appears Orochimaru looks in shock and asks "how on earth did you manage to summon him?"

Kabuto smirks, and says "good now Mondo can eat her."

Mondo asks "who dared to summon me?"

Orochimaru points to Kamiko "she did."

Kamiko glairs at him, and says "gee thanks."

Mondo says "you'll make a good snack for my effort of coming here." He tries to eat Kamiko but she uses a substation Jutsu.

Kamiko takes off, and quickly comes up with a plan she manages to make it to the tip of the snake's tail. Kamiko can't help but to laugh as the snake chases his own tail trying to get her until he figures out what she has done. So he comes up with a plan, and almost catches her but Kamiko quickly runs up to his head. She uses her charka to stay on his head as he trashes about trying to throw her off. Eventually after much damage to the area Mondo collapses from sheer exhaustion. Mondo says "how could something so small be so much trouble?"

Kamiko smirks, and says "I'll get off if you promise not to eat me."

Mondo replies "fine I promise, and next time you summon me you better have some food waiting for me."

Kamiko smiles as she gets off the snake, and says "sure thing if there is a next time I honestly don't know what I did to get you."

With that Mondo disappears, and Kamiko heads inside to rest. Orochimaru chuckles, and asks "did Mondo wear you out Kamiko?"

Kamiko replies "yes sir he sure did."

Orochimaru says "alright my child you go, and get some rest."

Kamiko goes inside, and goes to her room where she plops on her bed. Before long Sasuke rudely opens the door, and comes into her bedroom. Sasuke asks "what are you really doing here Kamiko?"

Kamiko replies "I have my reasons, and they don't concern you."

Sasuke smirks, and says "well don't expect to be my girlfriend I'm here to train not to date."

Kamiko smiles, and says "I wouldn't have it any other way Sasuke."

Sasuke now really confused about his feelings leaves the room in a huff wondering to himself (could she really not be a fan girl?)


	14. Chapter 14

Page 13

Two years have gone by, and Kamiko has become Lord Orochimaru's right hand man so to speak. He trusts Kamiko as much as he does Kabuto mainly because she always followed his orders without question. Over the years Kamiko has not only grown to understand Sasuke but to love him as well. Of course Kamiko has had to hide her feelings from all three of them knowing full well that if Orochimaru found out he'd ask her to leave or even worse kill her.

These days however Kamiko knew Orochimaru was in no condition to kill anyone he spent all of his time in Kabuto's clinic receiving medical care. Today Kabuto told Kamiko that Orochimaru wanted to see her. Kamiko entered the clinic, and asked "you wanted to see me my Lord?"

Orochimaru replies "yes my child I have a task for you."

Kamiko smiles, and asks "what is it my lord?"

Orochimaru replies "I wish for you to have sex with Sasuke."

Kamiko's mouth drops, and she ask "what was that my Lord?"

Orochimaru chuckles, and says "I want you to have sex with Sasuke."

Kamiko replies shocked "but…but my lord why?"

Kabuto chuckles, and says "I told you she wouldn't do it my lord."

Kamiko glairs at him, and says "I didn't say that I just asked why."

Orochimaru says "my child I wish for you to be my wife once I get into Sasuke's body. You would be prefect to carry my seed."

Kamiko replies "but my lord why Sasuke can't I just wait for you?"

Kabuto has a look of total shock on his face by her response. Orochimaru asks "does his body not please you."

Kamiko replies "oh my Lord his body is nice but his personality stinks. I'd much rather wait for you. You're much better than him, and I just love how you think my Lord." Kamiko leans in, and kisses his forehead.

Orochimaru chuckles, and says "see Kabuto I told you she liked me." He then turns to Kamiko, and says "I don't want to have to break you in I want you ready to make love to me, and carry my seed."

Kabuto hands Kamiko a vial, and says "here drink this."

Kamiko asks "what the heck is this?"

Kabuto replies "medicine so you won't get pregnant."

Kamiko looks at Orochimaru confused, and asks "I though you wanted me to get pregnant my Lord."

Orochimaru chuckles, and says "Yes but with my child not Sasuke's. Don't worry my dear it's only temporary you'll be carrying my seed soon enough."

Kamiko replies "oh thank you my Lord" being completely sarcastic but totally fooling them into thinking she was being genuine.

Kabuto says "you may go to Sasuke now he's waiting for you."

Kamiko crosses her arms, and asks "oh really now?"

Orochimaru chuckles again, and says "go easy on him now Kamiko it is his body I will be possessing soon."

Kamiko sighs, and says "fine I'll do it for you my lord." Part of her wanted to have sex with him but Kamiko wanted to do it because he loved her not because he was ordered to.

Kamiko walks thru the many hallways eventually making it to Sasuke's room. She knocked on the door, and he opens it in a robe. He looks at Kamiko smugly, and steps aside to let her in Kamiko quickly walks past him. Sasuke smirks, and says "Kamiko nice to see you I'm guessing Lord Orochimaru told you."

Kamiko pokes his chest saying "yes he did, and just so you know I'm not going to do it with you so take that smug look off your face."

Sasuke's smirk fades as he asks "why do you hate me Kamiko?"

Kamiko replies "I don't hate you Sasuke."

Sasuke steps closers, and says "really do you like me then?"

Kamiko steps forward, and truthfully replies "I don't like you either."

Sasuke smirks, and asks "do you love me?"

Kamiko smirks, and gives him a long passionate kiss then she leaves him in his room in a state of shock.


	15. Chapter 15

Page 14

It had been four weeks since Kamiko had kissed Sasuke, and for some unknown reason Sasuke had covered for her with Lord Orochimaru. The medicine Kabuto had given Kamiko had worn off, and she had been packing her back pack with a few things to leave since Kamiko had no intention on being married to Lord Orochimaru. Kamiko hopped into the shower once she was done she entered her room in a towel only to be grabbed from behind. Sasuke said "I can't stop thinking about you Kamiko."

Kamiko rolls her eyes, and asks "what do you want from me Sasuke?"

Sasuke holds Kamiko close, and presses himself into her. Kamiko gasped as she felt the hardness in his pants. Sasuke quickly spins Kamiko around, and kisses her passionately she couldn't help but to respond. Sasuke smirked as he pulls away, and says "you love me don't you?"

Kamiko replies "yes Sasuke I have grown to love you. But I'm still no fan girl!"

Sasuke smirks, and kisses Kamiko again passionately this time sneaking his tongue into her mouth. Kamiko meets his tongue with hers, and enters into a battle over dominance which Sasuke actually wins. He leaves her lips, and starts to kiss down Kamiko's neck, and shoulder until she let out a soft moan. He smirks against her skin as he sucks, and nips there driving Kamiko crazy with lust for him. She quickly remove Sasuke's shirt, and runs her fingers across his chest. Sasuke chuckles as he steals Kamiko's towel away the only thing keeping him from see her completely naked.

Kamiko desperately tries to cover herself up Sasuke whispers "don't you're so beautiful."

Kamiko blushes as Sasuke removes her hands from her body slowly. He instantly starts to caress her breast with his hand slowly. He slowly leans in, and takes the other breast into his mouth, and starts to suck on it. Before long he switches breast, and she's squirming under him as her womanhood starts to heat up from what he is doing.  
Kamiko runs her hands down to his pants, and plays with them a little earning a groan from Sasuke before she finally pulls them off leaving him in his boxers. Kamiko decides that Sasuke isn't the only one who is going to have fun so Kamiko starts to trace his well-toned chest with her finger causing Sasuke to shiver. Liking the response she got Kamiko quickly pulls off Sasuke's boxers to expose his already erect and throbbing manhood. Kamiko softly runs her hand up, and down his manhood Sasuke moans as she does.  
Kamiko sits up, and takes his manhood into her hand, and before he can say anything she has his manhood in her mouth. Sasuke throws his head back in pure pleasure, and moans loudly. After a while Sasuke pushes Kamiko down, and pins her to the bed he smirks as he says "it's my turn now."  
Kamiko's confused for a brief moment until he attacks her womanhood with his mouth. Sasuke's tongue started going deep inside of her hot core. Then he carefully started rubbing his tongue against her clit driving Kamiko completely crazy with need. Kamiko yelled out "oh just fuck me already."

Sasuke smirked at her words, and rubbed his hardened manhood against her womanhood asking "are you sure about this?"

Kamiko smiles and nods her head as soon as she does Sasuke drives his whole manhood into her. Being so tough and stubborn Kamiko didn't scream but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Sasuke patently waited for Kamiko to nod her head for him to start moving. Once he got the go ahead he started a slow but steady pace which Kamiko soon started to like. After a while she couldn't stand it anymore Kamiko needed more so she screamed "faster Sasuke faster please."

Sasuke happily obliged by going faster soon Kamiko was begging him to go harder, and Sasuke follows all of her commands soon she start to feel something build up inside of her, and can't hold onto it any more. Kamiko finally cums fast, and hard causing Sasuke to finally lose it. The clenching of her body around his shaft caused him to spill his seed deep inside of her. Sasuke whispers "I love you Kamiko" before he pulls out of her, and lies next to her in the bed.

Kamiko wakes up the next morning to an empty bed the only reminder of the night before is that Kamiko is sore. Sasuke was away on a mission to get something before Orochimaru transfers into his body. Kamiko went about things as usual over the next two months except for one thing she had missed her period. Kamiko sneaks into Kabuto's clinic, and steals a pregnancy test. Kabuto grabs her arm, and says "what do you think you're doing Kamiko?"

Kamiko is a little startled to have been caught but she quickly covers saying "one of the female prisoners thinks she's pregnant."

Kabuto replies "I see carry on just bring the test back to me when you're done."

Kamiko responds "alright Kabuto I will" Kamiko takes the test, and waits for the results soon they show up, and it's positive.

Kamiko slowly returns the test to Kabuto after she hand him the test he asks "which prisoner is this from?"

Kamiko replies "prisoner #54679 why?" Kamiko happened to know she was pregnant she hated spilling her secret but Kamiko had to.

Kabuto smirk, and said "oh her I suspected as much for a while now I'll take care of it as soon as I can."

Orochimaru called "Kabuto I have something that needs to go to the Akatsuki."

Kamiko thinks to herself this is the perfect opportunity to get away from Lord Orochimaru, and Kabuto before they figured anything out. Kamiko says "my Lord you need Kabuto here let me take that for you."

Orochimaru replies "oh I had almost forgotten about you my dear but you'll have to be with the Akatsuki for several months to get everything taken care of."

Kamiko smiles, and says "don't worry my lord I can handle any member of the Akatsuki."

Orochimaru smirks, and says "that's my girl nothing scares you my dear does it."

Kamiko replies "No my lord I haven't found anything yet."

Orochimaru chuckles, and says "alright my dear you may go I'll come get you when it's time to return by then I'll have become Sasuke."

Kamiko smiles, and says "I can't wait my lord" She thinks I hope Sasuke will be ok but I have no choice I have to go.


	16. Chapter 16

Page 15

Kamiko packs some things, and gets what she needs from Kabuto and Lord Orochimaru before leaving for the Akatsuki headquarters. After several days of travel Kamiko arrives at the location Lord Orochimaru gave her but she sees no building just a blond off in the distance. Kamiko walks over to the blond, and notices the signature black coat with red clouds of the Akatsuki so she says "where is the hide out?"

He turns around and asks "what hide out un?"

Kamiko rolls her eyes, and asks "did you forget where you live?"

He smirks and replies "no I didn't un."

Kamiko walks up to him, and starts poking his chest saying "look I don't have time for this I'm tired, and was sent here by Lord Orochimaru on business. So just show me where it is before I lose my temper."

He glairs at her, and says "how dare you poke me. Besides I heard nothing about someone coming from Lord Orochimaru so you little lady must be lying un."

He goes to attack Kamiko but to her surprise he can't move. Another male comes out, and says "Deidara she's telling the truth but you would know that if you had attended the meeting like you're supposed to."

Deidara replies "but Sasori Donna they're so boring un."

Sasori says "I'll show you the way Kamiko."

Kamiko's shocked, and ask "how did you know my name?"

Sasori replies "you don't think Orochimaru would send his fiancé here without telling our leader now do you?"

Kamiko smiles, and says "I guess not."

Sasori leads her to the hidden building where Kamiko soon settles into the room Pein gives her. Kamiko starts working on what Orochimaru sent her for Kamiko figures that if she didn't she would blow her real reason for being there.

After a couple of months go by, and Kamiko had meet all of the Akatsuki members Kamiko even defeated Deidara in a sparring match so he would leave her alone even though she shouldn't have been sparing in her condition Kamiko felt she had to prove herself.

Kamiko was finding it harder and harder to hide her growing belly in her current clothes Kamiko knew she needed some new ones but at the same time she wasn't supposed to leave the base. Suddenly Kamiko was grabbed from behind, and dragged into a bedroom before she knew it the door was locked. Kamiko asks "what the heck is this about?"

The man turns around Kamiko instantly recognizes Itachi who asks "are you crazy Kamiko?"

Kamiko's confused, and asks "why would you say that Itachi?"

Itachi puts his hand on her stomach, and says "this is why you shouldn't be here! May I ask who the father is?"

Kamiko smiles knowing exactly why he had killed the Uchiha clan she had found the information when she retrieved the scroll Orochimaru had wanted, and says "your brother is the father."

Itachi replies "well at least my little brother was not foolish in picking you to carry on the Uchiha clan." He hands Kamiko some old clothes from his closet.

Kamiko looks at him confused, and asks "what is this for?"

Itachi smirks, and says "these should help you hide that baby a little while longer but time is getting short you need to leave soon."

Kamiko replies "I know Itachi I've been spending most of my time planning when not working on Orochimaru's project."

Itachi smirks, and says "you're from the leaf village like my brother right?"

Kamiko cautiously replies "yes I am Itachi."

Itachi responds "I have an idea to get you home just be ready to go."

Kamiko kisses his cheek then she says "thanks Itachi" shortly after she whispers "I know why you killed the Uchiha clan and your secret is safe with me."

After changing into some less form fitting clothes Kamiko returns to her bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

Page 16

It had been two weeks since Kamiko had talked with Itachi, and she had finally gotten a plan together that she knew would work to leave Akatsuki headquarters without attracting attention Kamiko just would never return. Kamiko suddenly hears a loud noise, and some yelling outside so she goes to check it out. No sooner has she exited the building Kamiko notices two men fighting she sees Kisame leaning against the wall. Kamiko asks "what is going on here?"

Kisame smirks, and says "Itachi is fighting his little brother Kamiko."

Kamiko is shocked, and says "what!"

Kisame was about to repeat himself when Kamiko covered his mouth, and glairs at him like she's going to kill him if he says anything. Kamiko walks over, and steps between Sasuke and Itachi she yells "stop both of you!"

Sasuke replies "He must pay for what he did to the Uchiha clan."

Kamiko yells at Sasuke "what he did was save your life Sasuke can't you see that?"

Sasuke gets angry, and yells "you too Kamiko how could you betray me like this!" Sasuke throws a kunai at her but it misses not because Kamiko dodged it but because Itachi blocked it.

Itachi says "foolish little brother can't you see how much she cares for you?"

Kamiko can't help but to hug Itachi for protecting her. Sasuke glairs at Kamiko, and replies "all I see is how much she cares for you now she can die with you for all I care."

Itachi quickly shoves Kamiko into Deidara, and says "I'm done toying with this one take her to the leaf village I never want to see her again."

Deidara smirks, and says "I see Itachi has gotten board with you Kamiko un" he throws her over his shoulder.

Kamiko starts pounding on Deidara knowing exactly what Itachi is doing yelling "put me down Deidara!"

Itachi yells "don't listen to her or else!"

Kamiko's squirming so much that Deidara rushes over to Sasori, and says "a little help here please Sasori Donna un."

Sasori grabs Kamiko in his charka strings she start fighting him, and Deidara both quickly wearing herself out.

Kamiko yells "no Itachi please let me help you."

In a flash Itachi is over next to Kamiko his hand on her belly, and says "this little one deserves a chance to live you're the Uchiha clan's only hope Kamiko" before she has a chance to argue he's gone.

Deidara snickers saying "looks like Itachi got a little action here un."

Sasori smirks, and says "no he didn't Kamiko was pregnant when she arrived weren't you my dear."

Kamiko's shocked by his comment, and says "aren't you guys supposed to be taking me somewhere? Not really answering Sasori's question."

Soon enough Kamiko's on Deidara's bird, and shortly after taking to the air they're near the leaf village's gates Deidara sets Kamiko down, and watches as she walks over to the village gates. One of the guards escorts Kamiko to the Hokage which to her surprise was Naruto. Kamiko explains everything to him, and he promises to help her care for the baby.

Five months pass very quickly Naruto has kept the secret of who the father is but still some of the villagers are not happy about the fact that she's pregnant, and not married including Kamiko's parents.


	18. Chapter 18

Page 17

Naruto had been a sweetheart never once complaining about Kamiko's weird cravings or wanting something from the store at two in the morning. The day has been slow, and boring Kamiko is sick and tired of being pregnant when her water finally breaks she walks to Naruto's office.

Kamiko says "hey Naruto"

Naruto looks up, and says "I'm kind of busy can this wait Kamiko."

Kamiko says "no the baby is coming."

Naruto jumps up, and whisks her off to the hospital Sakura happens to be on call and after several hours of labor Sakura delivers the baby boy. After Sakura cleans the baby up she gets a good look at him, and says "he's Sasuke's isn't he?"

Kamiko replies "yes he is."

Sakura gently hands Kamiko the baby as Naruto asks "what are you going to name him?"

Kamiko smiles, and says "I think Fugaku is the best name to use don't you Naruto?"

Naruto gives Kamiko a big goofy grin, and says "I think Sasuke will love it!"

Kamiko sighs, and says "Sasuke thinks the baby belongs to Itachi remember Naruto!"

Naruto face falls for a moment until he sees the babies face then he grins, and says "he looks way to much like his dad for him to think that believe it!"

Naruto continues to let Kamiko stay with him, and Hinata they have their own little girl that they are raising. She is six months older than Kamiko's child is.

Two years later Naruto is off looking for Sasuke in an effort to bring him back home. When Kamiko hears a large commotion at the village gates Kamiko ignores it she's too busy watching her son, and Naruto's daughter to look at the gates. All too soon Kamiko sees Hinata rushing off to the gates Kamiko smiles knowing it must be Naruto. Kamiko soon gets the feeling that she's not alone so Kamiko picks up Naruto's daughter, and starts to look for her son. Kamiko finds him in the sand box, and starts to head back in she is relieved he is ok. When Kamiko hears an all too familiar voice behind her asks "which one is yours?"

Kamiko slowly turns to see a very smug looking Sasuke standing there. She replies "none of your business good day to you sir."

Unfortunately Fugaku tugs at her shirt asking "mommy is that daddy?"

Kamiko sighs at her son, and says "yes that is daddy."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, and says "don't you mean I'm his uncle?"

Kamiko glairs at Sasuke, and says "his uncle is Itachi Uchiha you're his father."

Fugaku runs over to Sasuke, and hugs him saying "I miss daddy."

Sasuke picks him up, and takes a good look at him then puts him back down, and pats his head saying "go back to your mother son."

Fugaku looks at Sasuke, and asks "you stay daddy?"

Sasuke smirks, and says "daddy will stay as long as it's ok with mommy."

Kamiko glairs at Sasuke, and replies "you may see our son but don't expect to be with me Mr."

Sasuke happens to see Naruto taking his daughter from Kamiko so he says "son could you go with Naruto I want to talk with mommy."

Fugaku goes to Naruto, and before Kamiko has a chance to argue Naruto is gone leaving her alone with Sasuke. Sasuke asks "what did you name him?"

Kamiko replies "I named him after your father."

Sasuke looks shocked, and says "his name is Fugaku?"

Kamiko replies "yes it is Sasuke."


	19. Chapter 19

Page 18

Now it was Kamiko's turn to ask Sasuke a question "so did you get your revenge?"

Sasuke replies "not exactly Madara Uchiha killed Itachi."

Kamiko crosses her arms, and asks "so then why are you here Sasuke?"

Sasuke replies "Madara is out to get Fugaku Kamiko!"

Kamiko looked shocked, and asked "why is that?"

Sasuke replies "He wants to rebuild the Uchiha clan, and be the head of the clan. To do that he has to get rid of any heirs to the original head of the clan that may exist. This includes me, and Fugaku."

Kamiko replies "well you may protect, and train our son but don't be expecting to be with me Sasuke" hurt clearly in her voice.

Kamiko turns, and starts to walk away when Sasuke grabs her wrist, and asks "do you still love me Kamiko?"

Without turning around Kamiko replies almost in tears "why does it matter to you?"

Sasuke sighs, and pulls her close he whispers into her ear "it does matter to me."

He spins Kamiko around, and pulls her close he leans in towards her lips when Ino comes over. Ino yells "oh my god it's Sasuke Kun!"

Ino runs over giving Kamiko the opportunity to slip Sasuke's grasp. She stops short, and asks "what are you doing with my Sasuke Kun Kamiko?"

Kamiko crosses her arms, and asks sarcastically "you're Sasuke Kun Ino?" Then she adds as Kamiko pokes her "I don't see a wedding ring on his finger."

Before Ino has a chance to do anything Kamiko grabs Sasuke, and kisses him on the lips then storms off into the house leaving him in a daze. Ino looks shocked as she shakes Sasuke asking "are you going to let her do that to you Sasuke Kun?"

Sasuke smirks, and replies "yeah I am Ino."

Ino is all flustered at this point, and says "but…but Sasuke Kun she's unpure, and she has that kid that belongs to god knows who!"

Sasuke asks "what about the little guy I've meet him he's kind of cute!"

Ino smirks thinking Sasuke will get pissed off at Kamiko, and says "well for one she claims he's an Uchiha I mean the nerve saying such a thing!"

Sasuke replies "maybe that's because he is an Uchiha Ino!"

Ino looks confused, and asks "are you saying that child belongs to the Uchiha family?"

Sasuke replies "duh Ino."

Ino says with a big smile "it must belong to Itachi then so are you going to kill him?"

Just then Fugaku comes running out, and tugs on Sasuke's shirt saying "daddy who lady?"

Sasuke pats his head, and picks him up Ino looks completely shocked at how much the two year old looks like his father. Sasuke responds to his son "this is Ino, and she was just leaving weren't you Ino?"

Ino replies kind of sad "yes I was Sasuke" then she heads down the road.

Fugaku gives Sasuke a cute look, and asks "dad I get baby brother?"

Sasuke chuckles at his son, and says "we'll see son."

Fugaku replies "aw mommy say yes!"

Sasuke raises, an eyebrow, and asks "oh did she now when did she say this?"

Fugaku smiles, and says "she say when you back I get brother."

Sasuke smirks, and says "well then daddy will have to work on that but you have to give mommy and daddy time alone together."

Fugaku smiles, and says "do anything for brother!"

Sasuke chuckles as he carries his son into the house once inside he puts him down to play with his toys.


	20. Chapter 20

Page 19

Sasuke quietly walks to Naruto, and asks "which room is Kamiko's?"

Naruto smirks, and says "down the hall first door on the left." Then he stops Sasuke, and says "don't break her heart again you hear me!"

Sasuke replies "don't worry Naruto I love her."

Then Sasuke heads down the hall way to Kamiko's bedroom. He carefully opens the door, and enters the room. He can clearly see Kamiko lying on the bed so he gently rubs her back. Kamiko thinks it's Naruto coming to comfort her like he did when she was pregnant Kamiko says " Naruto go back to Hinata I'm fine."

Sasuke replies "it's not Naruto."

Kamiko rolls over, and asks "what do you want Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirks, and says "I want what you want."

Kamiko raises an eyebrow, and asks "what would that be?"

Sasuke leans in, and kisses her lips tenderly then pulls away only to have Kamiko pull him back in for another long kiss. Oh how she had missed being with him. Before Kamiko knew it she, and Sasuke where stripped of their clothes, and making passionate love to each other.

Kamiko woke up the next morning to an empty bed she sighed in relief thinking that it must have been a dream. That is until Kamiko caught sight of herself in the mirror, and she noticed several hickies on her body. Kamiko mentally started cursing herself for letting Sasuke have her so easily. Kamiko gets dressed, and leaves her bedroom she stops at the large window that shows the training grounds. Kamiko smiled when she saw Naruto, and Sasuke training with each other.

Hinata walks over, and asks "are you alright Kamiko?"

Kamiko looks at her, and asks "I'm fine why?"

Hinata blushes, and quietly says "well…I…I…sort of heard you last night."

Kamiko blushes, and replies "oh um….I'm fine Hinata I just wish he would say how he feels not just show it."

Hinata smiles, and says "I can tell by how he looks at you that he loves you, and Fugaku."

Three months later Kamiko was outside playing with Fugaku when a man jumped out from a tree.

He says "you're a hard woman to find Kamiko."

Kamiko looks at him, and asks "Madara Uchiha I assume."

Madara smirks, and says "I see when you make Uchiha babies that look like their father this is good."

Kamiko pushes Fugaku behind her, and says "leave him out of this!"

Madara smirks more, and says "ah the protective mother very good you'll make a great breeding ground for my off spring. But first I need to get rid of your previous Uchiha children."

Kamiko looks at him odd, and says "I only have the one, and you can't have him." Then she quickly did some hand signs making Fugaku disappear.

Madara looks at her shocked but smirks while saying "big mistake there missy considering you're pregnant. It seems Uchiha DNA agrees with you."

Kamiko had just found out she was expecting so she was a little shocked he knew but Kamiko replied "I had some Charka stored up besides now you can't get him."


	21. Chapter 21

Page 20

Madara asks "what did you do with him Kamiko?"

Kamiko smirks, and replies "none of your business Madara."

Madara smirks, and says "it doesn't matter I'll find out any way when I'm painfully removing that baby you're carrying."

Madara starts to attack Kamiko making her have to weave, and dodge she quickly realizes that she's at a disadvantage being a single parent Kamiko hadn't had much time to train. Kamiko throws some kunai at Madara which he easily dodges. Madara finally backs her into a corner he grabs her wrist, and pulls Kamiko close. As he does a male voice says "let her go."

Kamiko turns her head to see Sasuke standing there Madara says "ah I knew you would fall for my trap, and come to rescue your woman."

Sasuke smirks, and says "I fell for nothing" then he whistles, and a large group of Jonin surrounds Madara.

Madara smirks while holding a kunai to Kamiko's stomach then he says "really like you're going to attack while I have her."

Before Madara knows what is going on Kakashi has managed to get Kamiko away from him but not before he had managed to stab the kunai into her stomach. Kakashi quickly took Kamiko to Sakura who happened to be at her home nearby. As the others take care of Madara Sakura was busy taking care of Kamiko. Sakura asks Kakashi to leave while she cares for Kamiko once he's gone as she's healing Kamiko she asks "is it possible that you're pregnant?"

Kamiko replies "yes Sakura I am."

Sakura sighs, and says "Sasuke's again."

Kamiko rolls her eyes, and says "yes Sakura, and I don't need the lecture I already know it wasn't very smart. Now can you save my baby?"

Sakura sighs, and says "I'll do my best Kamiko but it will be awhile before I know if the baby will make it."

Kamiko lies quietly while Sakura works on her and after several hours she is done, and very tired. Kakashi barges back in, and says "Madara has been defeated he's dead."

Sakura crosses her arms, and pushes Kakashi saying "out Mr. she needs her rest."

Kamiko couldn't help but to giggle at the look on Kakashi's face as Sakura pushes him out of the room. Shortly after she leaves Sasuke sneaks into the room thru the window. He asks "are you alright Kamiko?"

Kamiko replies "I'm fine Sasuke" then Kamiko asks "where's Fugaku?"

Sasuke smirks, and says "I dropped him off with Naruto I knew he'd be safe with him."

Kamiko glairs at Sasuke, and says "did you even think about their safety?"

Sasuke replies "yes I did Naruto insisted."

Kamiko pokes him, and says "of course he did he thinks of you as his brother."

Sasuke grabs her hand just as Sakura walks in she looks at him, and says "you need to leave she needs her rest."

Sasuke smirks, and says "not before I do this" he gets down on one knee, and asks "will you marry me?"

Kamiko replies "No Sasuke I won't."

Sakura looks completely shocked by her response, and so does Sasuke he hangs his, and leaves the room sulking.

Sakura asks "what the heck are you doing?"

Kamiko sighs, and replies "I don't want to be married because I'm his son's mother. I want to know he loves me."


	22. Chapter 22

Page 21

**~ Outside Kamiko's room ~**

Kakashi sees Sasuke's gloomy look, and asks "what's wrong?"

Sasuke replies "I asked Kamiko to marry me, and she said no."

Kakashi then asks "do you love her Sasuke?"

Sasuke replies "yes I do with all my heart."

Sakura happens to come out of the room when he says that, and says "well maybe you should tell her you love her."

Sasuke looks shocked, and asks "why aren't you upset by this Sakura?"

Sakura smiles, and says "because I know she loves you deeply, and I have found love like she has for you.

Sasuke smirks, and asks "how would you know?"

Sakura replies "she only said no because she thinks you only want to marry her because of the children you two share."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, and asks "children?"

Sakura sighs, and says "I guess she didn't tell you yet but she's pregnant."

Sasuke looks shocked but quickly recovers asking "the baby will it be ok?"

Sakura looks down, and says "I don't know yet."

Then Sasuke asks "what about Kamiko will she be ok?"

Sakura replies "she's looking good so far but she will be transported to the hospital to be monitored."

Just then medical ninja arrive, and transport Kamiko to the hospital both Kakashi, and Sasuke follow them to the hospital. Kakashi disappears from Sasuke's view before he reaches the hospital. Once Sasuke arrives at the hospital he goes to the desk. Sasuke says "miss what room Kamiko is in?"

The nurse behind the desk looks up, and asks "are you related, or married to her?"

Sasuke replies "no I'm not but I want to see her."

The nurse replies "I'm sorry sir but hospital policy states only family may go in."

Sasuke pounds on the desk, and yells "what do you mean only family I'm the father of her children, and I love her!"

Just then Kakashi comes down the hall, and says "what's the noise about Sasuke?"

Sasuke is shocked, and asks "they let you see her?"

Kakashi replies "yes it's one of the many privileges of being a Sensei." Then he winks at the nurse who blushes.

Sasuke glairs at him, and says "that's a lie, and you know it Kakashi!"

Kakashi just smirks, and disappears back down the hall.

Sasuke tries to follow him only to be stopped by the nurse asking "and where do you think you're going young man?"

Sasuke pounds on the desk again yelling "you'll let him go back, and he's not family. I love her woman, and I'm going to see her!"

Just then Naruto comes from down the hallway, and asks "what is all the commotion about Sasuke the whole hospital can hear you."

Sasuke points to the nurse, and says "she won't let me see Kamiko."

Naruto puts his arm round Sasuke, and says come on I'll take you to her."

The nurse looks shocked, and says "but sir only family is allowed back hospital policy."

Naruto look at her, and says "well I'm Hokage, and I say he's family."

The nurse replies "but…but sir."

Naruto stops her, and asks "I am the Hokage aren't I?" She shakes her head yes, and Naruto adds "I make the rules don't I?"

She replies "yes sir sorry sir it won't happen again sir."

Naruto shakes his head as she scurries about nervously dropping things then he motions Sasuke to come with him, and leads Sasuke to Kamiko's room.


	23. Chapter 23

Page 22

**~ Outside Kamiko's room ~**

As Sasuke, and Naruto arrive at Kamiko's hospital room Sasuke sees Tsunade exiting the room. Sasuke asks "Tsunade aren't you retired?"

Tsunade glairs at him, and says "yes my husband prefers me at home in bed with him but I do come here for special cases such as this one."

Sasuke looks shocked, and says "you're married!"

Naruto chuckles saying "yeah would you believe she finally married pervy sage!"

Sasuke is stunned but asks "is she alright?"

Tsunade replies "she is doing fine."

Sasuke then asks "what about the baby?"

Tsunade replies "well the kunai hit really close to the baby it's going to be some time before we will be sure about the baby."

Sasuke then asks "may I see her?"

Tsunade smirks, and says "I don't know you're not family."

Sasuke glairs at her, and yells "Kamiko is the mother of my children, and I love her with all my heart. You're not going to tell me what I can, and cannot do!"

Tsunade who had been holding the room door open the whole time says "go on in Romeo I think the whole hospital knows how you feel now but don't stay to long."

Sasuke blushes, and heads into the room, and sits next to Kamiko. He quietly asks "did you hear that or do I have to repeat myself?'

Kamiko smiles, and says "I heard the whole hospital heard!"

Sasuke gets down on one knee again puts a ring on her finger, and says "Kamiko I love you more than anything else I want you to be my wife, the mother of my children, my lover, and lifelong companion."

Kamiko's so touched that she doesn't say anything Sasuke takes her silence as a no, and hangs down his head. Kamiko puts her hand under his chin, and looks into his eyes saying "I'd love to marry you Sasuke I love you." Then she gently kisses his lips.

Sasuke for a brief moment has a smile on his face then he kisses Kamiko back passionately while climbing into the hospital bed with her.

Tsunade enters the room, and says "Mr. Uchiha none of that you can't make her any more pregnant then she already is!"

Kamiko couldn't help but to giggle a little, and she says "it's alright Tsunade he's my fiancé."

Tsunade smiles, and says "well at least he's didn't take as long as my husband did."

Sasuke smirks, and says "I'm family now so I don't ever have to leave."

Kamiko blushes some, and says "Sasuke!"

Tsunade chuckles, and says "it's quite alright Kamiko it's obvious he loves you very deeply."

After a few weeks they let Kamiko out of the hospital with Sasuke, and Fugaku they both happily take her to the Uchiha compound that had been fixed up while she was in the hospital. Sasuke carries Kamiko into the house with Fugaku bouncing around the house.

Fugaku asks "do you like it mommy?"

Kamiko smiles, and says "yes I love it."

Sasuke puts her down on the couch, and says "remember now you're supposed to take it easy until you have the baby." Then he adds "so when do you want to get married?"

Kamiko smiles, and says "how about after the baby comes!"

Sasuke smirks, and says "how about next month."

Fugaku joins in asking "when I getting brother daddy?"

Sasuke replies "in five months you'll have a little brother, or sister."

A month passes, and both Kamiko and Sasuke get married much to the disappointment of many fan girls. Four more months pass, and after several hours of labor with Sasuke by her side Kamiko delivers a happy healthy baby boy with a slight scar on his arm.

Sasuke brings Fugaku in to see his baby brother, and asks "what should we name him?"

Fugaku smiles, and says "I think we should name him after uncle Itachi the hero."

Kamiko smiles, and messes up his hair then she says "I like that idea what do you think Sasuke?"

Sasuke replies "I think that's a great idea." Then he smirks, and says "once little Itachi is old enough I'd like to try adding some girls to the Uchiha clan."

Kamiko giggles, and says "I'll think about it Sasuke."

Sasuke smirks saying "well then I'll have to convince you Mrs. Uchiha."

Kamiko holds her son, and replies "think you can?"

Sasuke whispers into her ear "I know I can when you're able I will have you begging me for it."

Kamiko blushes at Sasuke's remark Fugaku holds his brother's hand saying "you'll get used to them little brother."

Sasuke and Kamiko look at Fugaku and smiled.

**The end**


End file.
